1. Technical Field
The current disclosure relates to media display and more particularly to a media display system and method incorporating a propelling device and a display for various types of media, which can reach large audiences.
2. Background of the Invention
Media and signage displays are important for advertising, public art, public service announcements and other instances where it is important to portray a message to a large group of people. Some such events where messages and/or advertisements may need to be displayed include, gliding tradeshow exhibits, handheld political campaigns, self marketing, lead or pace vehicles for events that are in motion, road sports events, retail store front promotions, information services at transportation hubs, gliding exhibits in parades and gliding tours.
A few examples of current advertising and media display methods include billboards, post bills (posters), banners, building wraps, bus shelter ads, public restrooms ads, public transit ads, taxi ads, push cart ads, fly-over aircraft, pedal craft ads, walking human ads and many other methods that reach a large variety of people. Many of these methods are stationary and others move only on roads or in the air. Furthermore, most of them are extremely costly. Unfortunately, many of these methods of advertising are commonplace and ignored by many.
Additionally, systems for sailing on land, water or ice are propelled by the wind, generally require someone who is youthful and in good health to operate because they require balance, coordination, and strength to maneuver. These methods generally allow a person in or on a cart with wheels, skis, ice skates, boats, surf boards, long skateboard, ice skates with the apparatus that includes a flexible sail made of a fabric or plastic sheeting. Most of the fore-mentioned sailing types require energy, endurance and skill by the operator and cannot be performed well without hours of training.